Electronic Warfare (EW) systems process massive amounts of Radio Frequency (RF) data in short periods of time and play an increasingly important role in modern warfare. It is not uncommon for an airborne EW system to process well over a million pulses in a single second continuously throughout a mission. The data processed by the EW system may include both threat-related and non threat-related RF signals. Consequently the complexity of the EW responses to threat waveforms is growing exponentially and a technique is desired to quickly create customized and sometimes complex EW responses, or jamming, in real time.
In most circumstances, it may be desirable for the EW system to be able to respond to numerous existing RF threats as well as respond quickly to new RF threats. The use of radar techniques to detect vehicles are becoming increasingly advanced, leading to the use of EW techniques to counter the more advanced radars. It would be desirable to be able to further enhance the existing ability to provide EW countermeasures.